Honey Bee Clan Wiki:Rules and Regulations
Rules and Regulations These are the rules enforced everywhere on this wiki. You are required to follow them in order to remain an active member on the wiki. General * In accordance to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA) and the Terms of Use, all users under 13 are prohibited from making any form of contribution to the wiki. ** If a user is found to be underage, respectfully report it to an Admin, providing proper evidence. * Observe civil behaviour; respect other users. Please do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, purposefully offend, or disrespect users or their opinions. * Always assume good faith. ** This is the assumption that all edits made on this wiki are made with the intent to improve it. ** Avoid outright reverting edits that seem to have been made in good faith unless it is very obvious vandalism. *** If you must do so, explain why, either in the edit summary or on the user's message wall. * Respect the staff when they ask you to stop doing something harmful or disruptive. ** Acronyms and abbreviations that are typically known to contain one of the disallowed swear words are not allowed. * Do not advertise non-affiliated wikis (excluding Wikia Community Central) or commercial websites with the intent for someone to view your product. ** Linking to Bee Swarm Simulator related material or a post on your Twitter, Facebook, or Tumblr (or other) account(s) is allowed, so long as it is appropriate and without the intent of purchasing or joining a program, group, activity, or event. * Do not attempt xenowiki ban appeals. * Users should never beg for administrator rights. ** These positions are granted only to those trusted and deemed suitable for the responsibility. ** Begging for a position is childish and makes it seem the user only wants to be an administrator for the sake of having the title or the control. ** It should be noted that most users became a part of the staff without asking. ** If you show you are a responsible and trustworthy user dedicated to improving the wiki, chances are you'll eventually get a position, so long you're not doing it for the sake of having a position. Do not... * Insult. * Troll. * Spam. * Discriminate. * Use strong language. ** Minor profanity is permitted (such as hell, damn, piss, ass, or bastard when not frequently used or directed at another user) but severe profanity such as the F-Bomb, S-Bomb, "Female Dog" and any slurs are prohibited, even when censored or shortened. * Use a bot program without approval or control by a staff member of said bot. * Impersonate or fabricate false information about other users. * Support or encourage vandalism or breaking of the rules. * Impersonate other users or evade bans by using multiple accounts. ** This is known as Sockpuppetry and is a serious offence. ** Users caught doing this will have all of their known accounts blocked indefinitely. * Post any form of Spam in any sort of way. Spam is completely annoying and is a serious violation to Wikia's Terms of Use. ** Spam will be deleted when discovered, and the user who posted it will be blocked from further editing. * Add theoretical, speculative, or non-canon material to articles. * Be a biter. ** A biter is someone who attacks newcomers for bad edits, particularly their first or second ones. *** This scares away potentially valuable contributors. ** Treat new contributors with respect, and if they make a bad edit, give respectful criticism so they can learn how they can improve their contributions. Safety * You are not required to share any personal information with anyone on the wiki. It's recommended that you do not post personal information about yourself, such as your school home address, etc. Remember, anything on this website can be seen by anyone on the internet. So please, consider this before expressing yourself to the community. ** To learn more about how to stay safe on the internet, read here. * You may not share the personal information of others unless they allow it. __NOEDITSECTION__